Stokaři
Stokaři Ubohé a bídné existence. Opovrhovaní a trpění obyvatele Modrostřeší. Stokaři jsou z velké části nemrtví osvobození od vůle Krále Lichů. Stokaři se v podzemích Modrostřeší starají o ty nejnebezpečnější a nejšpinavější práce, o které by ani ten nezoufalejší občan ani nezavadil. Naleznete však mezi nimi tvory, jejichž loďka života zamířila z relativně čistého moře do samotných stok společnosti, kde si razí svojí cestu mezi výkaly mocných. Úloha ve společnosti Stokaři se starají o tu část města, kterou radši nikdo nechce vidět. Kanály. Mezi městem a Stokaři panuje tichá úmluva. My vás neuvidíme a neuvidíme ani naše problémy, a my vás necháme žít. A tak to funguje. Stokaři prochází temné tunely a bojují proti hrozbám z podzemí. Zejména se jedná o velké krysy. Avšak jsou z řad jejich hlídek slyšet rozmrzelé ohlasy, aby obyvatelé města neházeli své domácí mazlíčky do latrýn, protože mají nesmyslnou tendenci nabývat obřích rozměrů a stávat se předměty Urban legend. A jestli něco Stokaři vskutku nenávidí, tak setkávání se s tímto typem Urban legend. Jedním hlavním ze zisků Stokařů je pomoc z venčí, výměnou za plnění kontraktů v podzemí. Druhým stabilním příjmem je sbírání věcí ve stokách. Jak oni sami říkají Nevěřili byste tomu, co všechno jsou lidi schopní ztratit a za co jsou všechno ochotní zaplatit aby to dostali zpět. Historie Jak bylo zmíněno, Stokaři bývali pod vlivem Pohromy. Bývali to bojovníci Světla a hrdinové Aliance co padli v mrazu severního ostrova Mythie a povoláni nekromanty ze zlovolné Pohromy aby se obrátili proti těm co milovali. Jakmile však síla Lich Kinga oslábla, osláblo i pouto s ním a v ten moment se podařilo neklidnému Siru Wilhelmovi oprostit od okovů jeho moci a osvobodit všechny své bratry. Zlomení a ztracení se potáceli světem, plní strašlivých vzpomínek na činy, které dělali vlastníma rukama, ale neodkázali je ovládnout. V ten moment přísahali pomstu Pohromě a věčnou stráž nad živými, aby vykoupili své ztracené duše a získali znovu tvář před Světlem. Přišli s prosbami před představené města a snad to byla jejich minulost, či jejich žalosný stav co donutil lidská srdce ke smilování. Slezli do nejnižších pater města aby drželi stráž nad stokami a získali zpět alespoň část toho, co ztratili. Kultura Ačkoliv jsou Stokaři záležitostí novou. Stačili si vypracovat vlastní osobitou kulturu. Je to dáno absolutní bídou ve které se pohybují. Zejména tvorové vystaveni takové formě bídy, mají tendence si vytvořit něco vlastního co jim už nikdo vzít nemůže. Kanálové vrypy Nejedená se přímo o umění, ale můžeme je mezi umění řadit. Počátky se dají spatřit v obyčejném signalizačním systému. Nemrtví vidí v absolutní tmě, nicméně nikdy není na škodu zařídit něco i pro ty méně "šťastnější" co se ztratí ve spletitých chodbách kanálů. Kanálové vrypy jsou drobné rytiny na rozích každé z chodeb. Postupem času a vlivem kreativních pokusů se tyto vrypy staly osobním vyjádřením každého ze Stokařů. Fungují i jako komunikační prostředek k vyjádření svých emocí. Ti zkušenější dokáží číst zdi a poznají jaké obavy a nervozity v kanálech panují. Sbírka zdechlých psů Každý chce něco sbírat a být na něco pyšný. A stokaři se pyšní svojí jedinečnou sbírkou zdechlých psů. Pro někoho odpornost, avšak co si budeme nalhávat. To co někteří považují za hrůznost, někteří považují za uměleckou avantgardu a Stokaři se dají považovat za nejhrubší zrno umělecké avantgardy. Svátek potkaní hlídky I tuto událost můžeme řadit za nezaměnitelný (a světem nechtěný) podpis do kulturní tváře světa. V zásadě se jedná o svátek jaký můžeme nalézt po celém světě v upravené podobě. Mnoho kultur má v zimních obdobích svou verzi svátku, kdy se bližní obdarovávají, ať už obdobou dárků, či formou zavěšených ponožek nad krbem. Tento svátek můžeme považovat za ukázkovou nezdolnost Stokařského "životního" optimismu. I přes nedostatek bližních, dárků, fuseklí a krbů prohlásili Svátek potkaní hlídky za oficiální . Výzkum Ačkoliv se to zdá podivné, Stokaři mají i své ambice v oblasti výzkumu. Vzhledem k odpornosti práce, kterou se zabývají, se rozhodli stvořiti sobě golema. A jak jsme zmínili, nenajdete avantgadnějšího umělce než-li stokaře. S ohrnutím pysků a opovržlivým pofrknutím opustili hlavní myšlenkové proudy renomovaných mágů a alchymistů. Naopak začali razit svou teorii, že klíčem k úspěchu je pořádně živý materiál!. A tak bylo předmětem městských legend, že bylo viděno několik nemrtvých s puntnou exkrementů. Avšak i přes odvážné pokusy a inovativní přístup stokařských badatelů, bylo zhodnoceno, že celý výzkum stojí za onen zmíněný exkrement. Významné osobnosti Stokařů Heskit Valheln Sir Wilhelm Podrig Lawson Lovec Viktor Morgon Lapka Eldrin Nodrok Kovář Gregory Horník Montego Horník Felix Žebrák Anton Vesnická holka Zophia Kněžka sv. Světla Victoria Obchodnice Estella Významní hráči Stokařů Nergal - ochránce Sira Wilhelma, a jeden z velících členů stok Kosti - Diplomat a zástupce, jeden z velících členů stok Selregan - Velitel hlídky, jeden z velících členů stokKategorie:Frakce Mythie